


Just a Guy

by Gaby007



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avant de rencontrer le légendaire Methos, Joe se l'imaginait comme la quintessence du sage transcendant. Et au lieu de ça, à quoi a-t-il droit ? A un simple être humain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Guy

Just a Guy

 

Avant d’apprendre la vérité, Joe se faisait de Methos à peu près l’image que celle qu’on se faisait de Platon ou de Dieu le Père : imposant, irradiant de sagesse, détenteur d’une paix intérieure écrasante. Accessoirement, doté d’une barbe. Bref, la quintessence de la figure mythique de l’Ancêtre.

Autant dire qu’il avait eu un drôle de choc quand MacLeod lui avait annoncé la bouche en cœur que Methos n’était autre qu’Adam Pierson – ce petit rat de bibliothèque épais comme une brindille, maladivement introverti et d’une jeunesse désarmante. Et très imberbe.

A croire que Dieu cherchait à se foutre de sa gueule.

Le pire de tout, c’était lorsque Methos avait laissé tomber le masque d’Adam et s’était révélé dans tout son pessimisme et son humour sarcastique. Sans parler de sa tendance à ingurgiter des quantités effarantes de bière avant de partir sans payer.

Vraiment, Joe se sentait désarçonné. Le plus ancien des Immortels, ça ?

« Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Einstein ? Freud ? Bouddha ? Je ne suis qu’un être humain ! »

Il avait oublié. Pourtant, il aurait dû s’en douter, après tout ce temps passé à surveiller MacLeod. L’Ecossais avait beau faire quatre cents ans et plus, il n’en restait pas moins un dragueur à ses heures, manichéen sur les bords et légèrement obtus, surtout quand il considérait son honneur en jeu. Et il fonçait tête baissée dans les ennuis. En gros, Duncan n’était rien d’autre qu’un homme, certes tout à fait décent et incapable de mourir, mais juste un homme.

Et Methos était pareil.

Ce qui n’empêchait pas Joe de se sentir déçu comme un gosse qui vient d’apprendre que le Père Noël n’est que son père en manteau rouge et fausse barbe. Bon, après Darius – le moine Immortel – homme de paix également âgé d’au minimum un millénaire, il avait eu le droit de placer la barre un peu haut, non ?

Methos n’était qu’un être humain, comme il le proclamait lui-même.

Et il avait donné à Joe des preuves de cette humanité au fur et à mesure du temps.

Alexa avait été une de ces preuves. Elle avait moins d’un an à vivre, et pourtant Methos avait délibérément décidé de l’aimer de toutes ses forces pendant cet intervalle de temps bien trop court, même pour un mortel. Il avait aimé Alexa, il s’était lancé à la recherche de la pierre de Mathusalem pour la sauver, et il avait souffert le martyre à sa mort.

Le fait qu’il se soit institué avocat pour Joe constituait aussi une preuve. D’accord, l’Ancêtre n’avait pas arrêté de râler que c’était la faute de MacLeod, qu’à force de le fréquenter on finissait par attraper des qualités morales comme d’autres attrapent le rhume, ça faisait tout de même plaisir. Ça et l’aveu de l’Ancien que le propriétaire de bar pourrait lui manquer en cas de décès. Mais juste un tout petit peu.

Bizarrement, l’affaire des Quatre Cavaliers avait été une autre preuve. La preuve la plus flagrante que Methos était capable de commettre des atrocités, qu’il était bien loin d’être parfait. Et qu’il était capable de réparer ces erreurs, ou tout du moins d’essayer. Ce qui comptait, c’était de faire de son mieux, même si la tentative ne réussissait pas.

Plus le temps passait, plus Joe pouvait voir que Methos n’était qu’un être humain.

Un être humain capable de commettre des bourdes monstrueuses, capable d’éprouver des sentiments élevés même s’il le niait et capable d’aimer à en perdre la tête.

Un être humain avec qui l’on pouvait devenir ami.


End file.
